Total Drama School Daze
by Lillian Jade
Summary: What happened when you mix angry parents, Chris, and a school? The newest season of Total Drama begins with a school. Yes. A school. However, isn't a school the best place for drama to occur? OC Total Drama season, SYOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. **

Intro

A panorama of a pristine island faded in. It jumped down to the dock and rushed through the trees, suddenly showing a massive academy that appeared from no where, or so it seemed. Suddenly, the one and only Chris McLean stepped out from behind a tall, stone pillar. "Greetings viewers! Do you want to be a contestant on the next season of Total Drama?" He walked around the vast campus of the school. "Unlike previous years, our campers will be attending this academy while they compete!" He frowned. "This was because of numerous lawsuits from parents on how 'These children aren't getting a formal education!' and 'You're having idiots compete!'" He stood directly in front of the school, chef close behind. "So, to appease them, here we are! However, due to the building price, the reward had been lowered to $100,000," Chris rolled his eyes, "and what can a bunch of teenagers use the money for anyways? They can't invest in stock or anything!" Chris turned to Chef, and he muttered, "Tour the camera around the school and explain what's different about this season." He then reverted to being the devious, smiling Chris.

Chef mumbled under his breath that he didn't get paid enough for this. He stared at the camera. "This is Roecreek Academy. At this school, which only the competitors will attend, classes will indeed be held. The competitions that will be on the show will be on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and weekends." Chef walked towards the dorms, and as he walked, he said, "Classes start at 8:00 sharp, and they don't end until 3:30. After school on Tuesdays and Thursdays are the competitions. Those eliminated from the competition won't leave the school-they'll be at that fancy resort place instead." Chef grinned. "Food is cooked by only the finest chef."

He walked back to the entryway of the school, meeting up with Chris, who was in a heated argument with an intern. "No, I don't want that kid in, I want that one!"

"Uh, Chris, the camera is rolling," the cameraman yelled, irritated.

Chris looked at the camera, blinked, and regained his composure. "There will be 24 contestants, and 4 have been picked. Auditions are still being accepted! Who'll be here next week? Why must I run a school? And will I ever get to have Collin on the show? Find out next time on Total. Drama. School Daze!"

**So, yes. A SYOC story. This was a short introduction, though I'm hoping that I'll get enough characters to write over the weekend. I'll accept 10 males and 10 females. Please submit only one character. Also, submit through the private message system only. If your application is in the reviews, I won't read it. If you have questions, send them to me via a fabulous PM. **

Name (First and Last name):

Birthday (mm/dd):

Age (As of September 1, please be 15 or 16, as the students will be sophomore age (in American school years):

Stereotype (No copies of previously used stereotypes):

Appearance (If you would like to draw it, that's fine by me):

Clothing: All can be drawn rather than explained if preferred also.

Day ware (Normal clothes):

Pajamas:

Swim wear:

Formal wear:

Personality (In depth):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Worst fear (can be anything from spiders to death, can't be fearless):

Odd quirks (Loves to wear socks on their hands? Collects dirt for no reason? Those go here!):

Roommate "Ad": Explain your character in a sentence or two, and add a sentence of what your character would want in a roommate.

Roommate: TBD

Interested in Romance?:

Classes: Pick one of the choices per section, no more than two "Study Hall"s daily. Schedules may be changed. The English, Math, and Social Studies courses may be changed if the author seems it fitting. Science will have 12 per class unless nearly everyone wants the same one. Spots are given on a first come first serve basis.

English: Advanced English or Regular

Math (Geometry I is average, and Algebra II is the advanced level. Pre-Calc and Calc I are available, but must be approved by author): Geometry I, Algebra II, Pre-Calculus, Calculus I

Elective 1: French (1, 2, or 3), Spanish (1, 2, or 3), or Study Hall

Elective 2: Art, Cooking, Agriscience, Wood Shop, or Study Hall

Elective 3: Band, Choir, Both, or Study Hall

Social Studies: Advanced Placement European History or World History

Science: Chemistry or Biology

If band, instrument:

Intelligence (1-5, 1 being a D average student, 5 being a genius. Decimals allowed. Any number above a 4.25 is a straight A student)

Audition:

Other:

**NOTICE: Audition has been added, as I forgot to add that. Sorry for any inconvenience. Also, villains will be needed. It can't be a story stuffed with goody-goodies or it will lack drama. Characters and the form will also be on my profile**.


	2. Character Update

I hope you weren't expecting the next chapter. Once I get enough requests, I'll send out the roommate "ads" to set up the roommates. For now, here are the current characters:

Camille Martin, The Prodigy (Lillian Jade)

Evan Becker, The Tech Geek (Lillian Jade)

Jackie Smith, The Bubbly Singer (Lillian Jade)

Collin Müller, The Musical Rebel (Lillian Jade)

Ryan Walker, The Stoic Outsider (NightWolfx13)

Derek Storm, The D.I.T. (Tiger Masters)

Jacque Metoyer, The Con Artist (Mr. Nattown)

Yami Long (Long Yami), The Lone Wolf (Kunnaki)

Brighton Clover Morello, The Silent Caregiver (Ms. Ringo Starr)

Cybix Tremorh, The Smart Loser (TDI 4 Ever)

Harper Valentina, The Individual (frizzle1872)

Maureen "Mimi" Harmon, The Diva (Tsarvich)

John Wooten, The Troublemaker (spikey devil)

Clementine Paisley Stewart, The Introvert Dancer (TheGamesICause)

Everett Clarke, The Charming Manipulator (Ancientblue)

Lee Lee Oreo, The Survivalist (Cole D. soul)

I will accept 3 more males and 5 more females. Just because I still need characters doesn't mean you can slack off or send a Mary Sue. We are in dire need of villains, as we have a bunch of goodie-goodies, and that would be lame. Drama is needed. The form is on my profile and in the first chapter. Once again, **P.M. the characters to me. Don't leave them in the reviews. **


End file.
